The Veela's Nest
by Spiffy Squigglemink-mantra III
Summary: Classic Draco and Harry are veela mates cliche. or is it!When the Ministry decides that Veela are an endangered species the couple must join the breeding program and save the Veela race!slash, DMHP, multiple mpreg,Oviposition,Re-Written for 2009.
1. The mating Call

* * *

**The Veela's Nest  
**

**Chapter One: The Call.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot, Harry Potter and its affiliates are the property of JK Rowling and Warner brothers, based on copyright law in the United Kingdom and Overseas.  
**

**

* * *

**

It was the morning of September 2nd and the cool morning wind howled at the ancient windows of Gryffindor Tower. A small black haired boy named Harry James Potter tossed and turned in his dorm bed, before a grumpy and bleary-eyed Ronald Weasley had roughly woken him up.

Ever since then he had felt helpless and jumpy, It had taken Ron an entire hour to encourage Harry to leave the safety of his bedside, and he wouldn't go far without holding Ron's hand or arm much to Ron's constant embarrassment.

Harry felt that if he didn't have someone there to protect him he would panic. Merlin! Why did he feel so…vulnerable?

"Let go Harry, I know it's your birthday and everything but you're acting really weird" said Ron as he finally snatched his hand away from Harry's when they sat down to breakfast.

"Sorry Ron I just feel a bit strange today, maybe it has something to do with Voldemort, I dunno, I just feel a bit weak." Harry stared at his feet.

"Just chill out! We've got double Potions after breakfast and Snape will kill me when he finds out I haven't done my Essay!" Ron Bellowed but deflated quickly when he saw that Harry was beginning to shake with fear.

"Erm…just try to eat something eh Mate." Ron smiled gingerly pushing a plate of eggs towards his best friend.

Harry tiredly moved the food around on his plate, he really had no appetite, and he felt hot, feverish and a bit distracted.

On the other side of the great Hall, the blonde bombshell that was Draco Malfoy was in a super pissy mood.

He'd been frustrated and fidgety for a well over a week but today he was especially irritable.

At breakfast he played with his food not really wanting to eat even though he felt a terrible craving of some sort, one that he couldn't quite place.

The Slytherin table was awash with ogling first year students, all clamouring round to get a look at the famous son of a Death Eater.

"Get Lost!" Draco screeched, sending the gaggle of 11 year olds careering down to the other end of the large table, hiding their heads and whispering frantically.

"Whatever is wrong Dearest Drakee-poo?" chirped the ever annoying Pansy Parkinson through a mouthful of half masticated Cumberland sausage.

"Are you having a bad hair day, or is there something else I could help you with?" Pansy reached under the table with her foot and rubbed it suggestively against the ice prince's leather clad leg.

Draco nearly jumped a foot in the air before using a dragon-hide boot to kick the offending appendage away.

"Oh Fuck off Parkinson!" was Draco's reply as he stood up and marched loudly out of the great Hall, desperate to get to his first and most favourite class, Potions with his Godfather Severus Snape.

Pansy stared in abject horror and gulped visibly at Draco's abandoned silver fork, which was now swaying slightly and driven impossibly deep into the hard oak wood of the Slytherin table.

"What the bloody hell has gotten into him?" asked Blaize as he too stared at the quivering fork.

"His love for me has burned a hole in his heart!" cried Pansy as she batted her eyelids.

"Oh for Merlin's sake Parkinson, get over it, He isn't interested, he likes boys!" cried Blaize as he stood up and followed in Draco's wake, leaving a bewildered and slightly tearful Pansy Parkinson sitting on her own.

**o0o  
**

The pupils hurried into the dungeon classroom pushing and shoving to find their seats, as usual the Slytherins headed for the back of the dark and dingy classroom.

Snape breezed in, robes billowing madly behind him.

"Today we are going to be creating a simple anti pimple cure!" He said loudly, flicking his wand in the direction of the blackboard.

Chalk dust irrupted in scrawling spider-like script across the black surface as the ingredients list appeared.

"Looking at some of you I would think it was about time you learned to make it!" Snape sneered as he loomed over the Gryffindors near the front.

"Now class, find a partner and read, page 456 of your textbooks before you start, the ingredients are in the student cupboard as usual, Begin!" Snape barked.

After a few minutes of silent reading there was a horrid scraping of chairs as the class began to gather their ingredients and choose partners.

By the time Harry had woken from his fidgety day dreaming, nearly everyone had found a partner and Snape was almost nose to nose with the emerald eyed young wizard.

"Potter, go with Malfoy, and I expect you to work in my classroom not sleep!"

The Gryffindor scowled as the Professor returned to the blackboard, gathering his quill and parchment Harry quickly plonked himself down next to Malfoy.

"Well Scarhead go and get some Arrowroot and witch hazel" smirked Draco as Harry glared at him intensely.

"Yes! Your bloody majesty!" Harry spat with very little hatred left to make it convincing, and for a moment just as he left the desk, Harry swore he could see hurt in Malfoy's silver eyes.

When he returned from collecting the ingredients, Harry slowly began to chop the Arrowroot into small chunks at Draco's instruction.

While trying not to be impressed with the larger boy's remarkable potion skills.

Harry was so busy watching the fair haired Slytherin he accidentally brought the blade down onto his finger, leaving a deep cut that swelled with blood.

Caught by surprise Harry let out an unbelievably deafening shrilling noise which caught the attention of the whole class.

But before he could even think about how he made such a sound strong, safe arms wrapped about him.

Harry's feelings of vulnerability where momentarily gone, he felt free and for the first time in a long time felt normal again.

He hadn't been pondering his feelings for long though, when he suddenly felt a sharp sting in his neck and the world turned to utter darkness.

**o0o  
**

Draco had been showing off to Potter, he couldn't help himself, it was just so much fun watching the poor pathetic Gryffindor Ogle him.

It was only when Potter accidentally took a chunk out of his own finger and Draco, who was about to laugh, stopped dead in his tracks as Harry let out a strange shriek, it was a keening noise that pulled on every fibre and vein in Draco's being with one thought and one overwhelming emotion 'Protect!'

He grabbed the petite boy around the waist and Harry slumped forward into Draco's gentle embrace, his small dark head tilting, revealing a smooth pale neck. Draco couldn't resist the urge to bite into the pure flesh. That was the last thing he could recollect as a strange haze descended over his memory.

By that time the rest of the class, including Ron and Hermione, were staring at the duo with wands raised.

Draco pulled Harry to his chest as blood ran down his chin, staining his pristine uniform a deep crimson.

"Draco! What in Merlin's name are you doing boy? Unhand Potter this instant!" shouted Professor Snape as he inched towards them, a look of pure confusion etched across his face.

"Mine!" hissed Draco as he bolted from the Dungeon classroom and into the corridors with Harry Potter held fast in his arms.

* * *

**I have just re-written this before I continue it, as I will be doing with all my fics**

**Enjoy! Review, your flames forever welcome**.

**Keep pushing the boundaries**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


	2. Proposition

* * *

**The Veela's Nest **

**Chapter Two: Proposition.**

**

* * *

  
**

Harry slowly woke up to the intense white walls of the hospital wing, which seemed to be a hell of a lot brighter and more colourful than was usual.

The large sterile hall full of hospital beds felt strangely cold and abandoned without the familiar millings of Madame Pomfrey.

Harry tried to sit up to get a better look around but something restrained him at the waist, he turned slowly to see Draco Malfoy laying beside him fast asleep, his arms draped over the small Gryffindor and his head resting lightly on the pure white pillow.

But Draco seemed different to Harry, the intense seed of hatred he had always had for Draco was gone, which confused him deeply, Harry gaped at Slytherin prince but felt no impulse to push him away at all.

Draco appeared much the same as always except his hair was dishevelled, his ears were slightly pointed and when Draco parted his lips to take a deeper breath his canines had a sharper edge than Harry remembered.

It was only as Draco shifted in his sleep that Harry gaped at the huge silver wings that now graced his pale back.

Harry turned his head as he heard the infirmary door slam open, but he didn't see anyone because blocking his view was a pair of large deep green wings.

They were much smaller than Draco's glorious silver appendages, the tips of which seemed to brush gently at his calves, Harry's shimmering green wings only seemed to travel to his hips.

Harry tentatively stroked the wings on his own back and let his eyes flutter shut at the amazing sensations that washed through him.

Draco woke up when Harry jerked with shock, he tried to assess the immediate situation, he was lying comfortably in bed with Harry Potter whom he suddenly had no objection to keeping a tight grip on, and Potter had a magnificent pair of verdant wings?

"What in the name of Morgan le Fay is going on here?" shouted Draco, his throat dry and voice cracked with confusion.

Harry whipped his head round so fast that his neck burned.

"Potter what's going on? Why do you have wings" asked Draco.

"If I had a clue I'd give you one! You do realise you have wings too don't you?" snapped Harry.

Draco looked round to see the silver wings, he let go of Harry and sat up sharply, Harry felt slightly bereft at the loss of Draco's arms but sat up also.

"What did you do Potter?" He growled.

"Me! I didn't do anything what about you, you're the potions expert maybe you did this on purpose!" Harry replied angrily.

"What possible reason would I have to give YOU wings?

"I don't know maybe you want me to try and fly off the astronomy tower!" Harry exclaimed.

The Slytherin turned to face Harry panting angrily, their noses almost touching, Draco leaned forward slowly and pressed his lips against Harry's, they broke apart when they heard a cough coming from the end of the bed.

Dumbledore stood next to Madame Pomfrey, behind the professors stood a strange man dressed in bright green robes, they all had huge grin on their faces.

"What's happened to us professor? Was there a potion's accident? I can't really remember anything," said Harry

"Me either, bloody Gryffindors" mumbled Draco.

"The thing is my dear boy, and the reason you are both here, is that you are both Veela" Said Dumbledore with a harsh snort.

"Is that a good thing?" asked Harry

"Indeed it is Mr. Potter, the Veela race were thought to be extinct, until today that is!

Draco moaned and ducked his head under the sheets, he was a pureblood, this was not happening, no bloody way!

"This is Mr. Livingston," Said Dumbledore as a plump, round faced man with russet coloured woolly hair stepped forward, he seemed extremely nervous but also very excited to be there.

"He is the head of the magical creatures department at the ministry of magic he has a proposition for you both" Dumbledore then gestured for the man to speak.

"Erm ..yes…well.. Oh! I can't believe it a dominant and a submissive this is astounding absolutely astounding!" wailed Mr. Livingston. His big thick black glasses crooked on his hawk-like nose.

"What's Brilliant Mr. Livingston? Asked Harry, he was getting more confused by the minute.

"Call me Gerry Mr. Potter. Oh you're the submissive, can I touch your wings?" said Gerry hopefully, he was almost jumping up and down with excitement.

"I suppose so," said Harry, who was amazingly relaxed despite the situation.

Gerry got within an inch of Harry's wings when Draco let out a loud Growl, everybody turned to look at him and he blushed.

"Sorry"

"Well…yes it's to be expected, you being the dominant and all! Want to protect your mate eh?" Gerry broke into nervous snorts of laughter and patted Draco hard on the leg.

"What is your proposition exactly..Gerry?" asked Draco angrily.

"Oh yes.. erm….We at the ministry of magic require you.. that is um… Messrs. Malfoy and Potter…erm.. to enter the first Veela Breeding program here at Hogwarts!" He clapped his hands together with joy.

"Breeding? As in Draco and me have children? How does that happen? We're both males" questioned Harry.

"Oh yes well nature seems to have found a way around that, the marvellous thing it is!

You see boys once you have had intercourse, Mr. Potter, being what we call a submissive Veela will carry the children in his womb, and yes you do have one.

Then its all plain sailing from then on and soon there will be a nest full of baby Veela in no time, and we'll be able to save a most interesting species!"

Draco and Harry stared at each other in horror for a few seconds.

There was no way they could escape this, once again fate had decided to devastate their lives.

* * *

**Thank you for your reviews!**

**Flames always welcome.**

**Love**

**Spiffy**


	3. Caged

The Veela's Nest

Later that day, Harry and Draco, were taken by Gerry to a large room high up in the castle next to the owlery, the large door was made of bulletproof glass so that Gerry Livingston and his students could study the Veela without interference.

Next to the door there was a huge viewing window made of the same substance. From the inside though it looked like a mirror. 'Draco will be in his element!' Harry thought.

You could also see the en suite bathroom clearly. "Jesus they'll see everything" Muttered Draco as they were steered into the room.

What they saw next left them both speechless. In the middle of the room was a huge 'bowl' type object made of what appeared to be twigs and dried mud, it was the size of a king-bed. The thing was lined with soft hay and sheepskin and had fur covers thrown on top of it.

"What the fuck is that?" Said Draco pointing at the mass in front of him.

"That's your nest!" Said Gerry with glee.

"NEST!" both Harry and Draco, said at once.

"I will have you know I am not some bloody bird, I am a pureblo….." Draco stopped abruptly, soon realizing that if he truly were a pureblood wizard he wouldn't have a pair of large silver wings sticking out his back.

The rest of the room was charmed to look like a Forest with trees and vines growing up the walls and the ceiling enchanted so you could see the night sky like the one in the great hall. The floor was covered with grass and Harry could here running water coming from a small waterfall in the corner.

"So we sleep in the nest?" asked Harry wondering how on earth these weird things always seem to occur around him, he was starting to believe there really was a 'Harry Potter Effect'.

"Oh yes! We copied it exactly from one that was found in the Black Forest in Germany." Said Gerry sounding very proud of himself.

"Well I will leave you to get aqainted… erm…if you know what I mean" Gerry winked with a blush and snorted loudly. He then backed away and shut the transparent door. It was only when he started casting locking spells and then pulled out a big set of keys that Draco got angry.

"What are you doing?" shouted Draco, banging on the door. "Let us out you muggle-brained bastard!" Gerry just smiled at Draco excitedly. 'Ooh the dominant is getting riled at the thought of being caged' thought Gerry.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy you cannot leave until you and Mr. Potter have made some Veelings (Baby Veela). You are now designated Veelas and have therefore lost your status as wizards and Humans; you are classed as magical creatures. And are now the soul property of the Magical Creatures Dept at the Ministry of Magic!" and with that Gerry Livingston strolled of writing things down on a magical clipboard.

"Fuck!" Draco kicked the door in frustration and sat on the floor with his head in his hands, his wings pulled around him.

Harry sat on the nest and looked at the floor, the nest was actually quite comfortable and he flopped back careful onto his wings.

"What are we going to do Draco?" said Harry as he began to tear up slightly.

Draco moved across and climbed over onto Harry, kissing him passionately as Harry wrapped his legs around Draco's waist.

"Mmmm…there is only one thing we can do" smiled Draco as he began to undress Harry.

"What's that?" Smiled Harry kissing Draco along his jaw line.

"Make Love" Said Draco as he bit hard into Harry's neck claiming his submissive.

Harry gave out a keening wail as his eyes rolled back in pleasure.

"See that class! The dominant has just claimed It's submissive and they are beginning to mate, get your notebooks out, this is the first Veela mating in hundreds of years!" Cried Dr Gerry Livingston to his Students and they began scribbling away furiously. He was dressed in his best white doctor's robes.

'I wonder how much I will get for my book on Veela!' He thought as the moans and screams eliciting from the ' Veela habitat' in front of him became louder.

**I Finally got round to a new chapter.**

**What do ya think?**

**Please review **

**Flames do warm me cockles!**

**Luv **

**Spiffy**


	4. Escape

The Veela's Nest

Hermione and Ron where aghast at the announcement at dinner in the great hall. Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy where not only the last Veela mating pair on earth, they had also had their rights as wizards and as human beings waved by the ministry of magic.

Making them no more than another set of endangered magical creatures.

"No way! They can't do that! He's the-boy-who-lived for crying out loud! " Shouted Ron.

"Its okay Ron we'll ask to see them" Smiled Hermione

"We can't just go waltzing up there Hermione! Its Dr Livingston's Cryptozoology students only!"

"Ah! Well that's where these will come in handy!" Said Hermione as she held up two laminated students passes. "These are courtesy of Hagrid, he's helping Dr Livingston with the feeding and maintenance of the "Veela Habitat" gestured Mione

It was a month before Hermione and Ron finally had the chance to go and see Harry and Draco in the habitat.

When they arrived Harry was vomiting violently into the water feature, while Draco gently stroked his back as he heaved.

Draco then turned as he saw Ron and Hermione staring at them through the food hatch.

"Granger? Weasel? What the hell are you doing here? More people to ogle at us?"

"Calm down Malfoy! We came to see Harry, What's wrong with him anyway?" asked Ron angrily.

"I don't know! Livingston keeps taking him away and doing tests" Growled Draco

"Why do you let him Draco?" asked Hermione

"Ha! As if I have a chance! They use tranquilizer darts and there isn't exactly anywhere to hide in here." Draco lifted the floppy Harry and carried him to the nest.

"I'd get sick if I had to live with you Malfoy" Ron snapped.

"Mind what you say about my mate Weasel!" Growled Draco through the square hole in the door.

"Oh my God! Harry!" gasped Mione as she saw Harry turn towards them. She nudged Ron in the ribs and he gazed up too look at Harry.

Harry Potter lay on the nest behind Draco looking vaguely ill, his hair was in a worse mess than usual and there where dark rings under his eyes and he was pale and shaky.

"Harry? What has that bastard done to you?" said Ron Idiotically

"He's ill, I don't know why, Livingston ignores us completely when we try to ask any questions" Growled Draco again.

"Harry? Are you okay? What kind of tests where they doing" asked Hermione

"I'm fine Mione, just a little tired, and as for tests? I don't know, they usually sedate me."

Harry sat on the edge of his nest and Draco joined him and held him close.

"What else is Dr Livingston doing?" asked Mione

"Constant checks mainly, and then there is these" Harry pulled down his white T –shirt to show them a tagged collar.

"That's criminal Harry!" shouted Ron

"Yes, apparently it monitors our breathing, heart rates and any changes in our body chemistry according to Gerry" Said Draco as he rubbed Harry's back.

"Harry! I have an idea, lets get your medical file, it should be in Dr Livingston's office, Where's your invisibility cloak?" Asked Hermione

"I think its still in Gryffindor tower under the mattress of my bed" Harry began to sway slightly and Draco quickly pulled him onto his lap, letting Harry rest on his chest.

"Just do what ever you have to do to get us out of here!" said Draco "I know I will regret saying this but..I trust you."

"Thank you Draco, we won't let you down" smiled Hermione

"Hermione what are you talking about?" asked Ron

"Oh just come on!" Shouted Mione as she dragged the hapless Weasley back to Gryffindor tower.

Later that night Hermione slowly walked the corridors under the invisibility cloak, she walked slowly past the Veela habitat and was amazed to see that Draco was alone, slumped on the floor near the water feature, on closer inspection she could see the yellow feathers that where attached to a tranquilizer dart sticking out of Draco's thigh.

It was then that a scream echoed up the corridor.

"Harry!" thought Mione.

Hermione moved a s fast and as stealthily as she could, following the shouts to the end of the corridor she came to a swing door with a small glass window in it.

Inside Harry was strapped to a metal table struggling, hissing and bearing his fangs as Dr Livingston and two of his colleagues tried to hold him down.

"Sedate the submissive before he injures himself!" shouted Livingston over Harry's shouts.

A small blonde man came towards Harry with a hypodermic syringe but Harry managed to hit out his green wings knocking it out of the blonde's hands and throwing a dark haired man against the wall.

Hermione decided it was time to move, she slipped in to the room and, hidden by the cloak picked up the syringe off the floor she then drove it deep into the arm of Dr Livingston before using her wand to petrify the blonde man.

"What! Who's there! This is ministry business!" shouted Livingston as he pulled the now empty syringe out of his arm and slumped forward using the metal table as support.

"You'll never get away with this I… I..am an…official…." Said Dr Livingston as he finally fell to the floor unconscious.

Harry still lay panting and tired strapped to the table.

"Harry, its okay, we are getting out of here!" Said Hermione as she pulled off he cloak and began to untie the shaken submissive Veela.

"Hermione, how did you?"

"Never mind that know Harry grab his keys, I have to get hold of the medical records then we can find out what he's been doing to you!"

Harry quickly regained his composure and grabbed the ring of keys from Dr Livingston's belt. While Hermione grabbed both Draco and Harry's medical notes from the large filing cabinet in Dr Livingston's office, Hermione also managed to find the small gold keys to the collars in the top draw of his desk.

"Come on Harry!" whispered Hermione

As they walked out into the corridor shouts could be heard echoing off the walls.

"LIVINGSTON! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH MY MATE! WHERE IS HARRY!"

"Its Draco, DRACO I'M HERE!" shouted Harry as he quickly tried to open the 5 locks in the door with the correct keys.

Draco was pressed against the door as Harry fumbled with each lock.

"Hurry up Harry!" whispered Mione

"I'm trying!"

Finally with a loud click the last of the locks was opened and within seconds Draco had burst out and scooped Harry into his arms.

"Put me down now Draco we have to leave"

"No"

"Please Draco"

"No"

"I can walk and you can hold my hand then"

"No" said Draco as he pulled Harry closer to him.

"Oh for goodness sake Draco just carry him let's get out of here!" Hermione stressed.

As they ran along the corridor to the staircase, Harry managed to get Draco's collar off with the keys Hermione had found. He threw the collar behind them as he was carried away.

Harry suddenly saw a figure over in a white coat staggering after them and holding up his wand before he could do anything to alert Draco he felt a burning sensation around his neck and was lost in darkness.

Hermione and Draco continued running up the staircase until they reached the owlery where Ron was waiting and barricaded themselves in with countless charms.

"What took you so long, I thought you where getting some files not staging a rescue mission!" shouted Ron

"Well it all kind of just…happened" Smiled Hermione

"Just happened! Well that's just bloody great! And how do you suppose we all get out of here? Didn't figure that out did you brainbox".

Draco sat on one of the large benches and laughed as Granger and the Weasel argued He slowly moved Harry onto his lap and realized he was sleeping.

"Harry? Harry?"

Draco began to panic, shaking Harry to wake him up

"Granger he's not waking up!"

"What? Draco look! The collar is flashing"

Hermione came towards the panicked Draco with her arms up in a sign of submission; she then slowly rummaged in Harry's pocket and found the small gold keys.

The lock clicked and Hermione threw the flashing collar out of the owlery window.

"Harry?" Draco stroked Harry's face as he slowly came to.

"What happened?" asked Harry.

"Well I think your collar was activated, it must have some sedative effect, I also think it has a tracker on it so Livingston would always now where you were" Mione said in her Know-it-all voice.

"Jesus!" shouted Ron and everyone turned to him, he looked as pale as nearly headless nick.

"What is it?" asked Mione

"Its Harry! It says in his medical notes that he's…he's …pregnant.

* * *

**Sorry its been so long folks!**

**Cole just started sleeping through the night, hurray!**

**enjoy**

**Flames warm me**

**Love **

**Spiffy**


End file.
